Betting on Waterfall
by Mikiko Takahashi
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura are sent on a mission to the Waterfall village by Tsunade. While there Tsunade has some 'Plans', and Sakura runs into and old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Attention: This is really about an M, but I'd say it's T 14-16.

Author's notes: This is my first Naruto fic, as well as my first fic ever. Please don't be rude, just give comment or feedback. I'd greatly appreciate it.

Story note: This takes place after Tsunade is hokage, and also after Sasuke ran to Orochimaru.

Pairings: Almost every pair available with the characters that are actually in the fic.

Extra: This is T. Not R, people. There will be juicy moments though...and maybe some smut behind the scenes.

--

"NARUTO!!!" was the only thing that rang throughout the Blonde haired boys ears. He froze when hearing Sakura-chan's voice, it sounded rather angry and she was not pretty when she was mad. Which is why he now regretted doing all those things that he had just done throughout those past ten minutes of the day, like walking in on Sakura while she was changing, and just staring. He hadn't run until she was running his way with a clenched fist.

"Smart, Naruto...just smart. Maybe I should have knocked on her door before I walked in."He was having a debate with himself as he felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. He had been running from her for only about ten minutes, but Sakura had gotten quicker and smarter since training with Tsunade, not to mention prettier.

_"That idiot is going to get it when I find him...Where is he?!?"_ Sakura asked herself as she walked along the streets of Konoha, acting sweet and innocent to passing people of the village. She had really grown in the past three years, she had matured. Stepping foward into Konohas forest she smirked, he would be around here somewhere. Slowly walking and not making a sound, she waited for him to pop out as she hopped up in a tree and watched a bush…the exact bush in which he was hiding.

Long, black hair wisped side to side as Hinata strolled through the streets of Konohagakure. As much as she had grown over the years, her love for Naruto had not changed in the least. She sort of envied Sakura, she knew Naruto loved her. Unaware of why Sakura had called Naruto's name before storming off with clenched fists, she continued to walk onward. Pupilless purple eyes stared down to her black shoes, as she twiddled with her two index fingers. Life in Konohagakure had grown boring, but maybe Tsunade would have something interesting for them to do. Thinking about that, she then realized she needed Naruto and Sakura to come along as well, and she began to run after Sakura.

Once in the forest, she looked up upon hearing a twig break only to see Sakura. "H…H…Hey Sakura!" Hinata called, but probably not loud enough, not realizing where Naruto was. "N...Naruto, me, a…and you are all wanted by Ts..Tsunade! We should go now." Hinata stuttered. That stuttering problem hadn't changed much either, but she could atleast get most of it out without blushing so much. Talking to Naruto was a different story, however.

Sakura glanced down at the Hyuuga girl curiously, but she soon nodded and hopped down from the branch and onto the ground with a soft thud.

"What does Lady Tsunade want? Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked, a cross expression of worried and conern playing across her face as she awatied an answer. She was too soon interrupted by the blonde haired nin to get an answer, whom had jumped out of the bushes a few seonds later. "Granny-san needs us?" he asked as his blue eyes widened as he wondered what she needed them for.

Thoughts played in his head as he snickered. One thought was that Tsunade was handing him and a crown and naming him Hokage of Konohagakure, which he knew would never happen, but hey, the boy could keep dreaming. Wishful thinking is what it was.

"N..Nothing's wrong. She just needs us is all." Hinata explained, blushing the second Naruto popped up. "H..Hi N..Na...Naruto-k...kun." Hinata stuttered, her face getting redder by the second. If it was a mission it would be the perfect time to get Naruto alone and tell him how she felt, or atleast try to before fainting. If it was just to tell them some news of the village, her secret would stay a secret. She sighed and turned to go back to Tsunade, not wanting to let Naruto see how red her face was. Her index fingers began to twiddle once again, and her purple eyes were looking on ahead.

"Oh, alright. Lets go then…" Sakura said, smiling as she glanced over to Naruto and rolled her eyes.  
"Idiot, we _only_ have to go see Tsunade-sama..."she told him as she looked at Hinata and nodded for her to walk on and they could all leave togeter. Her emerald eyes glanced around the village as she sighed. There was always something, someone missing to her and Narutos daily activities. She couldnt help but think about him sometimes, but she always forced herself not to.

Naruto was in his own little world just walking along the path with the two girls

"Heh, granny-san needs us! I wonder if its a mission..." he snickered, his voice trailing off

Hinata just smiled at all their remarks. As much as she wanted to, she felt as though she would never be able to tell Naruto of how she felt. She would someday though, someday soon.  
Arriving at the Hokage's office, she knocked lightly on the door, exhuberant eyes waiting for permission to step in.

After Lady Tsunade's tired voice called them in, Hinata opened the door, stepping to the side as Tsunade rose to her feet

"There have been mysterious deaths lately in the Waterfall village." Tsunade began, standing in front of the three. "And since they're our allies, I'm sending you three on a mission there to find out why, and who. You leave early tomorrow morning. Any questions?" She said, leaning on the front of her desk

Sakura stepped forward. "This is a little short notice, don't you think?" She asked, hoping Tsunade would reschedule. She had wanted to train tomorrow, and she was _not_ in the mood to go on a mission with Naruto, and she still wouldn't be tomorrow

"No, ninja must be ready for anything. Now go and get ready. I will see you off tomorrow at Konohagakure's gates, understand?" Tsunade said, sitting back down and getting rather comfortable

The three nin nodded and began to leave, but Hinata jumped out with a question

"W…When do we need to be back by? A..And um…do we need to bring back the ninja if we do find out who it is?" Hinata asked

"If you aren't back within a month, ANBU will come after you, and you will fail your mission. This is the only mission I will ever ask you to do without your sensei. And, we would like it if you brought him or her back alive. Okay?" Tsunade explained, a smug look on her face. This wasn't JUST a mission. It was a bet throughout Konoha. These three would never realise it though

They turned to leave, mentally preparing for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shizune!" Tsunade called shortly after the three had left. "I'm opening three betting pools for all of Konoha." She began to explain, turning to stare out her window. "Konoha's citizens will bet on those three. The first pool; betting on whether they will make it back within a month or not. Pool two; betting on whether or not they will bring back the culprit. And finally, pool three would be bets on whether or not they'd even survive the mission. Spread the news tomorrow after I have escorted them." Tsunade said, twirling one blonde pigtail as she spoke.

"Tsunade-sama, don't you realize you're playing with their lives? This isn't a good idea." Shizune said nervously, her eyes filled with astonishment.

"Shizune, do not lecture me. I would have sent someone on this mission anyway." Tsunade said. Many thoughts played through Shizune's mind, but Tsunade was hokage, and her decision was final.

"Yes Tsunade-sama…" Shizune said, mixed emotions of worry and sadness playing across her face. This was just like Tsunade, but to risk three children's lives? It just didn't feel right, and Shizune didn't want a part of it.

--

As the three left Tsunade's office, Sakura landed a hard punch right on Naruto's pale cheek. As he slid and hit the floor Sakura kicked him once, before yanking him up.

"That was for staring at me naked this morning you pervert!" Sakura screamed. By now half the village was staring at them, and the pink haired nin didn't realize 'till sometime later.

"Na..Naruto?!" Hinata called loudly. Her mouth hung to the floor as she watched him take a beating from Sakura. Did they always act like this? Wasn't Naruto stronger than her? Sakura turned to Hinata, but while doing so she realized that the whole village was staring.

"Uh..um…HI EVERYBODY! We're just playing around! See? Go ahead Naruto, punch me and show them we're playing! AHAHAHAHAHAHA." Sakura said loud enough for the world to hear, and her laugh was phony as well. "You idiot Naruto. The second we're alone I'm going to strangle you." She continued in a low voice, gritting her teeth.

After walking a little further, the three decided to go home and pack. Well, Naruto was the only one really packing. Sakura and Hinata would just be making sure they had enough shuriken and kunai.

"A whole trip with Naruto all the way to the Waterfall village? I can't do this, not with _Naruto_!" Sakura said to herself, sulking as she walked home. If only he hadn't left, of only Sasuke would come back. As the days went by, she found herself unable to stop thinking about him. His beautiful face, his dark nature, it was so…perfect. Once home, she curled up in a ball on her bed as crimson tears ran down her rosy cheeks and on to the plain pink sheets.

"A whole trip with Naruto? I can't wait!" Hinata thought to herself. She was almost too excited to move, and there was a bright smile on her face the whole way home. She lit up her room with that beautiful smile of hers, and she was finally going to tell Naruto the truth. But, if she did, that could change their relationship for the worse. So many emotions, so many possibilities. It was a hard decision, but Hinata had to come out with it sometime, otherwise her little head would be filled with emotions of jealousy and sorrow, and she didn't want to live that way. What better time to tell Naruto than on a mission?

"A whole trip with Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, alone in his mess of a house. He snickered anxiously, as thoughts of her ran through his head.

"Oh Naruto, I've always loved you. Sasuke is a big poopy-head." Sakura said, her hands on her hips.

"I know, Sakura-chan, I know." Naruto exclaimed, thoughtfully.

"Let me kiss you." Sakura said, laying her lips on Naruto's.

"Now let me name you hokage because I'm also a big poopy-head!" Old lady Tsunade said, giving him a cloak and magical powers.

Naruto snickered as this played through his mind. "I can't wait for tomorrow!!" He yelled anxiously.

--

The next day, the three arrived early at Konohagakure's gates. The sky was a shade of blue, the morning sun not fully risen yet, casting a dim glow over the skies.

"Alright," Tsunade called, approaching the three tired ninja. "I trust you three have slept well, and are prepared for the mission. Remember the rules; be back within a month, and bring the perpetrator back ALIVE. Okay?" Tsunade said. Sleepily, the nin nodded, and Tsunade opened the gates. "Good luck to you three. Be sure to write!" Tsunade called.

By now Shizune had already opened the betting pools, and some bets were made. Kakashi and Kurenai objected strongly.

-Later in Tsunade's office-

"You can't send my two students off without my permission! You're toying with their lives you gambling freak!" Kakashi yelled. He was indeed worried. Sure, Sakura and Naruto had gotten much stronger, but Sakura and Naruto alone still weren't too amazing. It was extremely risky.

"And you can't send Hinata out either!" Kurenai added, rage in her voice. Her fists were clenched and she was banging loudly on Tsunade's desk whenever she spoke.

"Correction," Tsunade said, pushing Kurenai's hand off her desk. "I can. And I did. If you so much as even leave Konohagakure you will be punished, severely. Now leave." Tsunade said, her bitter brown eyes full of boredom and resent.

The two left quietly, then went their separate ways to do their daily business. Even with the sun high in the sky, that dim glow hadn't left, giving Konohagakure and eerie feel to it.

--

The three walked in silence. Naruto was waiting for Sakura to kiss him, Hinata just wanted to get to Waterfall and confess, and Sakura was busy punching and kicking trees as Hinata and Naruto walked side by side. Before long, they had reached Waterfall, and the three were amazed at the size of the waterfall protecting the village. As it splashed onto the rocks below, the three decided the entrance had to be behind it, so onward they went.

-Heh, please Comment! Sorry if it took long!-


	3. Chapter 3

As luck may have it, there was absolutely nothing behind the waterfall. After running in circles for a while, Sakura finally came to a halt, an idea popping into her head.

"Wasn't this an organized mission?" Sakura called out.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto called back, cleaning something off his shoes.

"Because if Tsunade told someone we were to be here, wouldn't someone have come to meet us?" Sakura called.

"I'm guessing I made you wait a little too long." A dark yet cheery voice said, as a small man appeared from the shadows. "I'm Kikoro, and sorry for the wait." Kikoro said, his head cocked to the side. "You three can follow me." He finished.

The three gave each other a concerned look, before shaking it off and running to his side. After they all introduced himself, Kikoro began to explain more details on the mission.

"Lately many important people have died. Not just normal villagers, but people from the council too. We are all deeply concerned for our village leader as well. Many children have been reported missing, so we just want all this to end." He explained, a sad emotion clearly shown on his face.

"But usually, higher-ups can easily defend themselves, right?" Sakura asked, concerned.

Kikoro shook his head. "They've died in their sleep from some unknown drug. We have yet to find out who this is." He lifted his head up, a happy expression returning. "Well, we just have to dive into this pool. I want you to follow me from there." Kikoro said, waiting for the other's approval before jumping in.

--

"Shizune!" Tsunade said, not happy at all. "Have you spread the word of the betting pools? Absolutely no one has made any bets!" she yelled, her desk jumping up and down every time she slammed her foot down.

"Lady Tsunade, I spread the word but maybe everyone agrees with Kakashi and Kurenai, that-" Shizune started, but was cut off.

"Spread the word that EVERYONE in the village _has_ to vote. Okay?" Tsunade said. Of course, Shizune nodded and ran off. What had gotten into Tsunade?

--

Coughing, four air-deprived heads rose from the water, swimming ashore. The village was full of people, and the three genin were soon brought to a hotel.

"You three will be staying here. If you need anything, just meet me at a small house down the block." Kikoro smiled and left the three to check in.

Three beds that seemed to have been made for them. Sakura's bed was completely pink, Naruto's was orange and yellow, and Hinata's was purple and black. It was rather eerie actually.

The Waterfall village had a sky that almost seemed fake. Maybe it was the sky overall, but it certainly did give the village a dark color.

Hinata was too busy with thinking of how she was going to get Naruto alone than anything else, and her eyes seemed to grow more and more dull as the day went on. However, Naruto was his usual self. Loud, obnoxious, and hyperactive.

What if she just asked to be alone? It would probably work, and it was worth a try anyway, right?

"Uh…um, Sakura? Could I talk to Na…Naruto alone for a minute?" Hinata said lightly, blushing a deep red.

"Eh? Yeah, sure…" Sakura said, stepping out onto the balcony while the two talked. Was Hinata finally going to come out with it? It was no business of hers, anyway. Maybe it would finally keep Naruto from clinging to her…

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto said, concerned. His baby blue eyes gave off an interesting look, and he'd have looked stupid to everyone except Hinata.

"Na..Naruto…I…I…" Her face was purple, and all oxygen was escaping from her lungs. She was going to black out, she truly was. That was until Naruto caught her, and as terrifying as that was she forced herself to say it.

"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed, loud enough for Sakura to hear. If you think about it, that's probably why Sakura stayed outside for so long.

Naruto dropped Hinata, who's head smashed to the ground. How was he supposed to react? What was he supposed to say? Is that why Hinata had always been so weird around him? Not knowing what else to do, he ran straight out of the motel and far, far away. May as well see the village while he was thinking some things out, no?

Sakura was to busy examining the villagers. Who was a ninja and who wasn't? While doing so, a familiar hairstyle passed. "Sasuke?" Sakura said rather loudly to herself. There was no way it could be him, even if they did have similar hair. She was so sure of herself until he turned around, and Sakura backed herself up into a chair. What was going on here? Her green eyes were as wide as they could possibly get, and her mouth was practically smashing through the floor. Pulling herself together again, she ran to the edge of the balcony.

"Sasuke? Is it really you?" Sakura called. He took a few steps back until he was directly under her.

"Yes it is." Sasuke said. As much as she hated to admit it, he was somehow cuter. His wardrobe had changed for the worse, but no matter.

"You…you want to come up?" Sakura called, and was very surprised that he nodded, and used a substitution jutsu to appear behind her.

"Why are you here? Didn't you go to Orochimaru?" Sakura asked, her voice shaky and her pink hair covering her eyes.

"I needed to get away for a little." Sasuke replied.

"You left and I hated you for it, but I really missed you. As much as I don't want to I couldn't help it." Sakura said. "Naruto is with me! You want to see him?" Sakura asked, her face lighting up a little more.

"Lets keep this between us. I'd rather not have him know, considering our last fight." Sasuke stated, completely ignoring the previous statement made by Sakura.

Before long, the two had gotten to talking, and Sasuke found he ACTUALLY enjoyed talking to Sakura. She wasn't being clingy, or trying to impress him. She had really grown up.

-Yes, it took long. Sorry for that, I'm a little busy with school. Please comment!-


End file.
